dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:TheHangingTree
✧ ~ Somthing about me ~ ✧ ღ Serien, die ich vergötttere ღ - Supernatural ~ ♡ Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobbie, Gabriel, Balthazar & Crowly ♡ - The Originals ~ ♡ Elijah, Rebekah & Klaus ♡ - Doctor Who ~ ♡ Der 11. Doctor ♡ - Teen Wolf ~ ♡ Stiles & Jackson & Isaac & Derek & Aiden & Peter & Scott & Lydia & Kira ♡ - The Vampir Dairies ~ ♡ Damon, Kol, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Alaric, Caroline - Klaroline und noch ein paar mehr ♡ - American Horror Story ~ ♡ Evan Peters & Taissa Farmiga - Tate und Violet ♡ - Sherlock ~ ♡ Sherlock Holmes & Watson ♡ - Once Upon a Time ~ ♡ Emma, Henry, Snow White, Hook, Charming - Emma & Hook, Snow White & Charming ♡ - Desperate Housewives ~ ♡ Bree, Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle ♡ - Shameless ~ ♡ Fiona, Frank, Veronica, Steve, Kev, Ian & Lip ♡ - Skins ~ ♡ Effy, Emily, James, Freddie, Pandora, Thomas ♡ - Doctor House ~ ♡ House, Jase & Wilson ♡ ღ Bücher die ich liebe ღ - Die Auserwählten (Maze Runner) ~ ♡ Newt ♡ - Harry Potter ~ ♡ Fred & George, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Sirius, Dobby, Bellatrix - Dramione ♡ - Die Auswahl ~ ♡ Ky & Cassia ♡ - Dire Tribute von Panem ~ ♡ Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Cinna, Rue, Prim, Finnik & Haymitch ♡ - City of Bones ~ ♡ Clary, Jace & Alec ♡ - Percy Jackson ~ ♡ Percy & Grover ♡ - Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter ~ ♡ Hazel & Augustus ♡ - Die drei Fragezeichen ~ ♡ Justus, Peter & Bob ♡ ღ Youtuber die ich toll finde ღ - Lefloid ♡ - Frodoapparat ♡ - Spacefrogs ♡ - FewJar ♡ - KellyMissesVlog ♡ - TheClavionover ♡ - Gronkh ♡ - Taddl ♡ - Ardy ♡ - Dner ♡ - Izzi ♡ - Unge ♡ - Manu ♡ - Ira Vampira ♡ - The Mansion ♡ - Louna Maroun ♡ ღ Typen die absolut heiß sind ღ - Thomas Brodie-Sangster ♡ - Dylan O’Brien ♡ - Colton Haynes ♡ - Tyler Hoechlin ♡ - Daniel Sharman ♡ - Ian Joseph Somerhalder ♡ - Paul Wesley ♡ - Daniel Gills ♡ - Nathaniel Buzolic ♡ - Jensen Ackles ♡ - Jared Padalecki ♡ - Matt Smith ♡ - Edward Wilding ♡ - Stephen James ♡ - Joe Collier ♡ ღ Bands und Sänger die ich abgöttisch Liebe ღ - My Chemical Romance ~ ♡ Gee & Frank ♡ - Casper ♡ - Bring me the Horizen ~ ♡ Oliver ♡ - Fall out Boy ~ ♡ Patrick, Pete & Andy ♡ - Linkin Park ~ ♡ Chester & Mike ♡ - Green Day ~ ♡ Billie, Tré & Mike ♡ - Billy Talent ~ ♡ Ben & Ian ♡ - Mikky Ekko ♡ - Rise Against ~ ♡ Tim ♡ - Pierce the Veil ~ ♡ Vic and Mike ♡ - Black Veil Brides ~ ♡ Andy, Ashley & Jinxx ♡ - Panic! At the Disco ~ ♡ Brendon ♡ - Ghost Town ~ ♡ Kevin & Alix ♡ - Marina and the Diamonds ♡ - The pretty Reckless ~ ♡ Taylor ♡ - All time low ~ ♡ Alex♡ - 30 Seconds to Mars ~ ♡ Jerard ♡ - Metallica ♡ - Iron Maiden ♡ - Led Zeppelin ♡ - Kansas ♡ - Johnny Cash ♡ - Black Sabbath ♡ - Bruce Springsteen ♡ - Red Hot Chilli Peppers ♡ ღ Something else ღ - Marvel Freak ♡ - Sport Niete ♡ - lieber in meiner eigenen Welt ♡ - Youtube ♡ - 14 1/2 ♡ - rote Haare ♡ - Grün-Blau- Graue Augen ♡ - kleine Künstlerin ♡ - Verrückt ♡ - Mit meinem Laptop in einer Beziehung ♡ ღ Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, sondern... ღ ...ein Monat: Dezember ♡ ...ein Wochentag: Samstag ♡ ...eine Tageszeit: Früh morgens, wenn die Sonne aufgeht ♡ ...ein Planet: Pluto ♡ ...ein Meerestier: Weißer Hai ♡ ...eine Richtung: Norden ♡ ...eine Zahl: 3 ♡ ...ein Kleidungsstück: Shirt ♡ ...ein Schmuckstück: Kette ♡ ...ein Kosmetikprodukt: Lippenstift ♡ ...eine Blume/Pflanze: Eisenhut/Wolfswurz ♡ ...eine Flüssigkeit: Blut ♡ ...ein Baum: Trauerweide ♡ ...ein Vogel: Rabe ♡ ...ein Möbelstück: Schreibtisch ♡ ...ein Wetter: Regen ♡ ...ein mythisches Wesen: Hybrid (Werwolf/Vampir) ♡ ...eine Farbe: Schwarz ♡ ...ein Element: Feuer ♡ ...eine Stimmung: Ruhe ♡ ...ein Auto: 67 Chevy Impala ♡ ...eine Sportart: Quidditch ♡ ...ein Lied: 'And the World was gone' - Snow Ghosts ♡ ...ein Körperteil:Kopf ♡ ...ein Schulfach: Geschichte ♡ ...ein Gesichtsausdruck: Lachen ♡ ...ein Gegenstand: Musikanlage ♡ ...ein Wort: Fuck ♡ ...ein Getränk: Tee ♡ ...eine Eissorte: Heidelbeere ♡ ...ein Märchen: A Christmas Carol ♡ ...ein Land: Island ♡ ...eine Stadt: Dublin ♡ ❀ Keep running. Keep smiling. Mean something. ❀ ♚ Be. My. Pie. Bitch. ♚ ♥ Every Girl wants a Bad Boy who will be Good just for her, and every Boy wants a Good Girl who will be Bad just for him. ♥ ☆ I cant imagine any other bands having better kids than ours, and if they do at least I know our kids can beat up their kids. - Frank Iero ☆ - Tara.